There is an image erasing apparatus which erases an image formed on a recording medium, by heating the image with a heating device. In the image erasing apparatus of this type, the image is erased while the supplied recording medium is carried by carrying rollers, and the recording medium from which the image is erased is collected into a stack device. In some cases, plural recording media that are still bound together with a metallic foreign matter such as staple or clip are supplied to the image erasing apparatus. In such cases, the staple abuts the carrying rollers and a large load is applied to the carrying rollers.